deadoralivefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mila Rodríguez
|japanese_name= ミラ (Mira) |image1= Image:DOA5 Mila Render 2.png |caption1= Mila in Dead or Alive 5 |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Mila |also_known_as= Hot-Blooded Fighter Who Dares To Dream |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 5 (2012) |martial_art= Mixed martial arts |place_of_birth= Spain |nationality= Spanish |date_of_birth= October 4 |age= 21 |status= Alive |blood_type= Type O |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 170 cm (5' 7") |weight= 52 kg (114 lbs.) |measurements= B87 W54 H87 cm (B34" W21" H34") |eye_color= Light brown |hair_color= Dark red and black (real hair color is unknown) |occupations= MMA fighter Freelancer Waitress |hobbies= Watching pro wrestling |food_and_drink= Seafood paella |friends= Tina Armstrong |rivals= Zack, Tina (friendly) |japanese= Ryōko Shiraishi |english= Uncredited actress }} Mila Rodriguez is a young mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter and a part-time diner waitress who made her debut in the 2012 title Dead or Alive 5, alongside Rig. An upbeat girl, Mila proves that she is a tough fighter among the rest of the fighters in the world. She has been a huge fan of Bass Armstrong since she was a child, and was encouraged to participate in the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship by Tina Armstrong. History Early life Not much is known about Mila's early life. What's known is that she's a MMA champion who has scored victories around the world and currently lives in New York, where she trains at a local gym and has a part time job as a waitress. The Fifth Tournament Zack gives Mila an invitation to the 5th Dead or Alive tournament. Zack challenges her to a fight to see for himself if she's ready for the fifth tournament. Mila wins and looks forward to make her dream a reality. While at work, Mila meets Tina Armstrong, admitting to her that she has been a big fan of her father, Bass Armstrong, for as long as she can remember. Tina offers to train Mila, giving her a little spar, which she happily accepts. After sparring with and defeating Tina at the gym, she encounters Brad Wong, who has followed her from the diner and is waiting for his drink from her. After defeating him, Eliot walks into the gym, wanting some of the action. Tina then suggests that they do a tag duel: Mila and herself vs Brad and Eliot. Mila and Tina win the fight and plan to have a party that night. Afterwards, Mila does some more training of her own, vowing to herself that she will find and defeat her idol: Bass Armstrong. A few days later, Mila enters a D.W.A exhibition, where she encounters Tina again. This time, she is defeated by her, but Tina thanks her for inspiring her to fight again. They then promise each other to see each other again at the Dead or Alive finals. Mila encounters Leifang while in pursuit of Jann Lee while doing cardio closeby the gym. Leifang hesitantly insists that she is looking for a sparring partner. Mila obliges to be her sparring partner for a round. Tina and Mila end up not meeting each other in the tournament, as they are both defeated by different opponents in the quarterfinals. Mila is defeated by Hitomi while Tina is finally defeated by her father, Bass. Character Appearance :See also: Mila's costumes Mila is a young Spanish woman with slightly freckled skin and light brown eyes. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop which just reaches her shoulders. The color is a subtle mix of dark red and black; most likely dyed due to having medium brown eyebrows. Her red appears to be "pop-ish," and flashy, due to the neon color. She appears to be skinnier to the other female brawlers with smaller hips but she is quite busty like the other female fighters. She can also wear a bandage over her face as an accessory and she's seen a few times wearing it in Story Mode, most notably when Tina meets her at the diner and asks her if she got in a fight. Mila usually wears street clothes, including a white vest, a grey long-sleeve shirt and jeans which make her look like a tomboy. She also wears a more practical outfit and modest and conservative clothes in contrast to the other female fighters, including black shorts sporting a bee logo, a red sports bra, and boxing gloves. This outfit is more reminiscent of what Tina used to wear in the first Dead or Alive, before the latter started wearing more flashy costumes to go with her wrestling persona. In Last Round she receives a new hairstyle which involves her hair worn in a cute short style using hair pins to wear her hair down to the side. Personality Mila is a very strong, beautiful, determined and friendly woman. She has shown to get overly-excited at the idea of training with Bass Armstrong's daughter, her idol, possibly being very starstruck. She also seems to be an open character, as she was more than comfortable to talk to Tina about the band-aid on her forehead. However, she is sometimes prone to get forgetful, as her opening scene had her returning from the shower area and discovering that she had left her camcorder on since she arrived at the gym instead of turning it off, and implied that this wasn't the first time this happened. She also shows she is not above showing signs of playful antics , such as spanking her own buttocks while giggling (one of her taunts). Etymology According to her Spanish nationality, Mila is diminutive of Milagros, which means "miracles" Relationships Tina Armstrong Tina met Mila at the bar she was working at and instantly recognized her as a fighter due to the bandage above her left eye. Mila recognized Tina as well, but only as "Bass Armstrong's daughter". Tina offered to help train Mila to get ready for the Dead or Alive tournament with a quick sparring match in which she cheerfully accepts, though Tina is slightly jealous that Mila is more of a fan of her father's. It is during this sparring match that Tina gets inspired to make her comeback into fighting. Later, after they fight each other in a D.W.A. match, Tina promises Mila that they will meet again in the DOA5 finals. Bass Armstrong Mila is a huge Bass Armstrong fan ever since she was a child. Though she hasn't met Bass yet, she has met Bass' daughter Tina. She hopes to meet him once, and possibly will through Tina. She also shares a tag intro and finisher with Bass, indicating that they eventually met and are on good terms with each other. Gameplay :See also: Mila's command lists According to Team Ninja, Mila is an "aggressive MMA fighter who mixes quick, orthodox strikes with a strong follow-up ground game from her takedowns". She uses alot of offensive moves, and her holds are very good at flooring her opponent or mounting them in a takedown for additional damage. Stats The following are Mila's official stats as listed in the games. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Mila throughout the series. Gallery :See: Mila gallery Trivia *Mila is the first playable Spanish character in the series and the second Spanish character overall, with Isabella being first. *Mila in her default costume resembles Tina's first costume in the original Dead or Alive. Navigation boxes Category:Characters